Destiny and Sonic
by Jdniscool
Summary: Tails gets resurrected as a Guardian in the world of Destiny. Will he save the Traveler or will he meet his fate? Find out in this new series!
1. Chapter 1

_**The present-**_ Sonic smirked "Nice one Egghead but you lose again."

Tails and Sonic exchanged a high five

Eggman smirked "oh are you sure?" He then held a firearm in his hand and said "I'll shoot Tails if you take one step closer." Tails flinched a little bit but Sonic remained confident as ever and said "Yeah right, you always say you're gonna kill one of us but you don't actually do it"- BANG! Sonic was interrupted by a shot, Sonic slowly turned to look at Tails who was clutching his chest. "Sonic….. why?" Was the last thing that ever came out of Tails's mouth.

He then collapsed.

Sonic then felt a rage that he had never experienced before, he turned to Eggman and said "I will find you and I will kill you, not now, not today. You hear me?! I will end you Eggman!"

 _ **700 years later...-**_

 _Our story begins with the Cosmodrome in Old Russia. There are many old, abandoned, rusted cars. A Ghost flies around, scanning various cars. A Fallen_ _Captain_ _sees the Ghost and orders his troops to move towards it. A Ghost scans another car._

The Ghost says "Is it possible?"

 _The Ghost opens up and continues scanning._

The Ghost confirms his findings and says "there you are."

 **Tails pov  
** Tails woke up and blinked for a few moments

The Ghost says "Guardian. Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian!"

 _Tails looks at the Ghost. "huh?"_

The Ghost says "It worked…. You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you. I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost. And you... well, you've been dead a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand."

Tails looks down at himself and is surprised to see himself in basic body armor. He didn't remember ever putting this on. "Hey! I'm alive! and what are you?"

 _A Fallen Captain shrieks in the background. The Ghost turns to look and then turns back to Tails_

Ghost says "This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here. I have to get you to The City. Hold still."

 _The Ghost disappears_

Ghost says "don't worry, I'm still with you. We need to move. Fast."

"Who are you? Wheres Sonic? What are these "Fallen?" "How am I alive and what year is it?" Tails asked in a storm of questions.

Ghost says "Like I explained before I'm a Ghost, I don't know of any Sonic but I could do a search later, Fallen are evil creatures among many others that have colonized all of our planets and we need them back. You are alive because the Traveler chose you and I used the Travelers light to resurrect you, the current year is 2715. We won't survive long out in the open like this we need to move. "wait hold on" Tails exclaims. Ghost interrupts and says "I didn't bring you back just so you could die again. we need to move! I'll answer your questions later."

Tails groans while getting up, he checks his body and namesakes for any sign of damage. Tails jogs forward past all the cars and into the Cosmodrome and up a few stairs until he reaches a long corridor.

Ghost says "ok, I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us"

Tails walks down the corridor and into a dark room, his keen eyes adjust to the dark, he hears motion and sees something crawl upwards, "Quiet! they're right above us!" Ghost exclaims.

Tails goes up another flight of stairs in a pitch black room.

Ghost reappears and says "hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark. We won't. We need more light. I'll see what I can do."

Ghost illuminates the area around him and says "another one of these hardened military systems and a few centuries of entropy working against me."

 _The Ghost turns the lights on. A lot of Fallen move on an adjacent bridge._

Ghost says "they're coming for us!"

 _The Ghost returns to Tails and opens a door._

"Here! I found a rifle! Grab it!"

Tails starts stammering "but- but I can't use a gun!"

"You want to die again? Your choice" Ghost tells Tails

"Fine, but never again you hear me?!" Tails tells Ghost

Ghost replies "hurry they're coming!"

Tails can hear Fallen footsteps

"Hope you know how to use that thing." Ghost exclaims

"Me too" Tails replies

Suddenly a Dreg drops down from the ceiling startling Tails.

"Ah!" Tails exclaims while instinctively pulling on the trigger sending the Dregs head clean off, blood splatters on the floor and Tails.

Tails stands in shock at what he just did, visibly shaking

Ghost says "we don't have time for this! We have to get to the city!"

Tails gives a firm nod and says "lets go."

Tails approaches another room and sees more dregs and a few Vandals

They roar at him, Tails with expert precision lands headshots on all of them, his own accuracy startling even him.

"I guess those firearm lessons from Shadow really payed off" muttered Tails

 _(Flashback) ' "No no no no no no!" Shadow was criticising Tails about firing auto rifles. "You don't fire all the rounds at one target. You got to use short, controlled bursts. ok? Trust me, you'll thank me one day, kid." (Flashback ends)_

Tails exits the room and walks on a long bridge, at the end is a chest.

Ghost then exclaims "a loot cache. Let's see what's inside"

Tails opens the chest and finds a Preacher Mk. 20 shotgun.

"Again with the guns?" Tails asks

"Yeah, you better get use to it" Ghost replies

Tails slings the shotgun to his back with the use of a strap while still holding his Khvostov.

Suddenly lasers appeared

"TRIP MINES! DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Ghost exclaimed rather loudly

Tails carefully went around the tripmines while killing a few Dregs.

Then Tails appeared in what to be a large room that looked like a sewer with a giant rotating fan, Tails saw a passageway to his right and went through it.

They were outside in Old Russia

Ghost says "this was an old Cosmodrome. There's got to be something we can fly out of here."

"I'm actually pretty good with planes" Tails tells Ghost

"That's a good quality of a Guardian" Ghost told Tails

 _A portal opens in the sky._

"Incoming!" Ghost tells Tails

 _Fallen ships appear in the sky._

"Fallen ships! This close to the surface?!" Ghost says in disbelief

 _Tails eliminates all of the Fallen from the dropships._

"I'm picking up signs of an old jumpship. Could be our ticket out of here." Ghost tells Tails

 _Tails enters Dock 13 and finds an_ _Arcadia Class Jumpship_ _suspended by cables._

"There's a ship! Clear them out!"

"On it!" Tails replies

 _Tails eliminates all of the Fallen enemies near the jumpship._

"Alright, let me see if I can get us out of here." Ghost says

 _Ghost scans the jumpship._

"It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean."

Tails asks "Will it fly?"

Ghost tells Tails "I can make it work."

 _The jumpship's engines power on and the jumpship breaks free from the cables, hovering in the air._

Ghost says "Okay, it's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to The City. Now, about that transmat…"

 _Fallen enemies enter the room._

"Bringing you in!"

 _Tails gets transmatted into the ship_

 _The jumpship flies out of the building. The Fallen enemies shoot at it_

" We can come back for them when you're ready. Let's get you home."

 _The jumpship leaves the Cosmodrome as a mysterious person watches._

 **Author's Note: Well that's a wrap to chapter 1. This story is going to be my main focus for Fanfiction… probably. Remember to R &R. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Tower

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 2, also I might make this story AU. Also I might start implementing the dlc's. Tell me how you would like the story to play out in a review. Also I will be accepting OC's. So if you want your Guardian from Destiny in my story just say so in a review or PM me.**

As Tails was piloting the ship through a storm he decided to ask Ghost a few questions.

"Do you have a name?" Tails inquired

"I'm a Ghost but I haven't been given a name, you can just call me Ghost for now."

"Hey, I know that we are in the future and the people I know are probably dead, but could you do a search for a "Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Ghost replied "What should I include in my search?"

"Names, death dates, birthdates, locations, anything that is relevant".

"Got it, it will take a few hours, i'll let you know when i'm done."

"Thanks" Tails replied.

Tails piloted the ship out of the storm and saw the Tower.

"Woah" Tails gasped

"This is our stop, Slow down the ship and put it in standby mode." Ghost told Tails snapping him out of his stupor.

"Alright"

Tails put the ship in standby and looked out of the ship's window.

He saw what looked like a plaza with a lot of guardians. Some were talking, waving, others were dancing. Some were pointing.

"Ghost, I.. uh… don't want to get out of the ship. They'll look at me weirdly. Have any of these Guardians ever seen a fox before?"

"About 90% of these guardians have actually, although uncommon they are seen when guardians are making patrols."

Tails replied "But still i'm a fox with gloves and shoes, walks like a human, and has two tails."

Ghost replied "I could transmat your helmet on and your tails will be automatically stuffed into your armor, I can even make the tails have their own armor if ever need be."

"Ok" Tails said. "Let's do this"

"Transmatting" Ghost said

WHOOSH! came the familiar sound of a guardian transmatting.

all the other guardians looked up to see the Arcadia class jumpship, they then knew this was a brand new resurrected guardian.

When they looked some gasped, some had quizzical looks on their faces.

He was so short!

A few guardians came up to Tails, congratulated him and patted him on the back and said "welcome to the world of the living again" and "Ready to have a fresh start?" and "This is your new home now, friend."

Tails didn't respond. The guardians couldn't see Tails expression under his helmet.

"t-thanks" Tails mumbled. The guardians didn't hear him.

they walked away

"You should meet everyone in the tower, it'll make you feel more comfortable" Ghost requested

"I guess" Tails replied.

Ghost told Tails "look to your left, see that girl with the orb in her hand?"

"yeah"

"go to her"

Tails walked to Eris Morn feeling nervous

Tails thought she looked creepy with the veil, the 3 glowing green eyes, and the orb in her hand didn't help make things any better.

Eris Morn saw Tails approaching her and saw that he was a new guardian and said "hello there Guardian. I am Eris. You need something?"

Tails tried to look her in the eye or rather "eyes" and said "uh… no, I don't need anything and um.. I don't want to be rude but what happened to your eyes?"

Eris knew that he would ask this, it was a common question that most new guardians asked. Fortunately, she knew how to answer him.

"I tore them out of an enemy and had them surgically put on, they took my eyes, I had to take theirs."

"oh" was all Tails could say

Tails walked away from Eris

"Now you should go and see Amanda Holliday. She's all the way to the right, inside the Tower Hangar."

Tails looked at a wall of guns and that's when he remembered the blood splattering on him from the enemies he killed after being resurrected. Little to Ghost's knowledge, Tails was having a panic attack. He sputtered and couldn't take this strange new world. It was all too much for him. Tails started yelling and screaming "SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?! SONIC!" Tails started ripping off his armor, threw his weapon on the ground, and started beating at them with his namesakes until they were nothing. Tails ran to the Tower Plaza, not caring if other Guardians saw what he looked like.

Tails then saw humanoid robots and was reminded of Eggman's robots and… Sonic. His vision turned red, got on all fours, and growled. He noticed other Guardians cautiously aiming their weapons at him.

Tails felt threatened and cornered. He charged at the nearest one and pounced.

Tails then felt something hard slap him and a needle go into his neck. The last thing he saw was Ghost looking down at him saying "don't worry, you'll be okay."

Tails awoke in a green meadow. Tails looked around and saw his best friend and brother Sonic. Tails ran and exclaimed "Sonic, it's so great to see you!" Overjoyed at meeting his bro again.

But something was wrong.

Sonic was standing still but no matter how fast Tails ran he couldn't get to him. Tails said "Sonic stop playing around."

Sonic turned around and with a sadistic grin he told Tails "you're too slow, step it up."

Tails' heart ached. "Sonic turned away and said "goodbye Tails."

Tails screamed "SONIC! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

"Ah!" Tails exclaimed. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in the meadow anymore. But instead what looked like a hospital room.

Tails started to tear up. It was only a dream and Sonic was taunting him cruelly.

Tails tried to get up but he couldn't. He was restrained.

Tails started struggling and yelled "Hey! Let me go! This is inhumane!"

Tails heard a door open and looked at the source. He saw a robotic humanoid figure in a brown cloak and thin plating. He had cyan tinted "skin" and a horn on his head.

The figure looked at Tails.

Tails started panicking. "P-please don't hurt me! I-i-I'm very sorry for what I attempted to do." Tails closed his eyes and braced for any sort of harm that was to come.

The figure sighed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He then started to laugh, much to Tails' anger.

Tails shot him a glare.

The figure saw this and stopped. He said "that was a damn good performance out there." Referring to the incident that winded up with Tails being restrained in the first place.

"I got claws for a reason, buddy" Tails threatened.

"Hey, hey relax, okay? I'm not the bad guy here, the name's Cayde, Cayde-6."

Tails loosened a little bit and awkwardly stated "I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails."

Cayde looked at him for a minute, the restrained fox seemed innocent enough, but Cayde knew that something was troubling the two-tailed Kit.

Cayde all of a sudden asked "why the extra tail?"

Tails was taken aback at this, not expecting him to ask he didn't know what to say. Somehow his mouth found the words "I was born with it, ironically this birth defect has saved me multiple times." All Cayde did was nod.

Cayde then said "The Vanguard will interrogate you about your little….. Outburst, i'm one of the vanguard and the most friendly and forgiving. Zavala however is a hardass, who will break you, and Ikora is tough but fair. With me on your side things should go smoothly, 'kay?"

Tails just nodded with a blank face.

Cayde smiled (or at least tried to with his exo mouth) and exclaimed "I saw the whole thing happen, you stood your ground and didn't cower under the threat of being shot. I respect that but at the same time i disapprove. You or someone else could have been injured and Traveler knows that would be grim."

 _Flashback Cayde-6 POV third person_

A Guardian came rushing down the vanguard hall and breathlessly exclaimed "Vanguards, there's an escalating situation, you need to come to the Plaza now!" Without a moment's hesitation all 3 Vanguard ran down the hall and up the stairs.

What they saw was a confusing but heated situation. An anthropomorphic Fox with shoes, gloves, two tails, and a row of sharp teeth was crouched down and growling at Guardians, specifically Exo's. Then the fox pounced and another Guardian knocked it off and injected a sleeping agent into it.

Cayde gave a long, astounded, whistle and said "Now that's a Hunter."

 _End Flashback_

Tails sighed and said "Let's get this over with."

 **Author's Note: Whew! Finally done with this chapter, remember if you want your Guardian as an OC then PM me. Rate and Review.**


End file.
